Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 8
Hoofdstuk 8: De Gouden Zee De appel vloog door de lucht. Saffira nam sierlijk een pijl uit haar pijlenkoker en legde hem op haar boog. Ze spande, mikte en liet los. De pijl vloog geluidloos door lucht en doorboorde de appel in het midden van zijn vlucht waarna hij in het hout van het schip bleef steken. Dat gebeurde allemaal in enkele seconden tijd. Alle matrozen die rond haar stonden hielden hun adem in. Khaelen keek van een afstandje toe hoe ze een nieuwe pijl pakte en die klaarlegde op haar boog. Hij was nog steeds verrast hoe goed ze er wel niet in was. “Ze kan er wat van, je vriendinnetje.” Khaelen draaide zich om en zag dat Kzechno bij hem was komen staan. “Ze is niet mijn vriendin. Gewoon een vriend, of zelfs eerder een kennis. Ik ken haar nog niet zolang, ze was een gids op één van mijn opdrachten,” zei Khaelen vlug. “Als ze je haar niet leuk vindt, waarom staarde je haar dan aan.” “Ik zeg niet dat ik haar niet leuk vind…ik bedoel…ik staarde ni…” Kzechno begon te lachen. “Je hoeft niets meer te zeggen, ik snap het al.” Khaelen zuchtte. “Over je opdrachten gesproken, waarom moet je ze eigenlijk doen?” vroeg Kzechno. “Ik moet het doen omdat…het is eigenlijk een straf.” “Een straf? Wat heb je misdaan?” “Laten we maar zeggen dat ik iets heb gedaan wat ik niet had moeten doen. Ik weet eigenlijk niet of ik het nog kan goed maken.” Khaelen staarde naar het water van de zee, hij zag enkele vissen voorbij zwemmen. “Ja, dat heb ik al vaker gehoord. Meestal komt het wel goed.” “Ik denk het niet, wat ik heb gedaan is niet iets wat vergeven zou mogen worden.” Kzechno lachte. “Dat zeggen ze ook vaak. Luister knul, het feit dat je deze opdrachten doet betekent volgens mij dat je er spijt van hebt.” Daar moest Khaelen even over na denken. Hij keek Kzechno aan om iets te zeggen, maar verstijfde toen hij iets achter hem in het water zag. Het leek wel een grote, groene slang. Aan zijn nek hing iets wat leek op grijze haren, maar het zag er steviger uit. Toen het beek zijn bek opende en een sissend geluid maakte zag Khaelen een rij scherpe tanden. Het beest was wel zeker zeven meter lang en er zat waarschijnlijk nog een goot deel van zijn lichaam onderwater. Kzechno draaide zich ook om toen hij Khaelen zo verbaasd zag kijken. “Serpaan!” hij spuugde het woord uit. Een beetje verder kwam er nog zo’n beest boven water. “Volgens mij moet je Serpaanen zeggen,” zei Khaelen. Iedereen op het schip begon schreeuwend in het rond te lopen. Twee matrozen haalden een kist uit het ruim, er in zaten enkele lange speren in. “Hier,” zei Kzechno tegen Khaelen, “Als je tegen een Serpaan vecht, probeer dan uit de buurt van zijn tanden te blijven.” Eén van de twee serpaanen hing al met zijn bek boven het dek, maar trok zich schreeuwend terug in het water toen iemand een speer in zijn dikke nek stak. Khaelen rende naar de andere kant van het schip waar de tweede serpaan iemand aanviel. Hij zwaaide zijn speer in het rond maar het beest was niet bang en brak met zijn bek een deel van de reling van het schip af. Dat beest is enorm, met een simpele speer kan ik hem niet verslaan. Ik moet een manier vinden om hem bang te maken. ''Aan één van de masten hing een olielamp. Khaelen had een idee. Hij sloeg met zijn speer de lamp kapot waardoor de speer in brand vloog. Hij zwaaide er terug mee en liet met een simpele spreuk een steekvlam uit zijn hand komen. Toen het beest geraakt werd door het vuur zwom het bang weg van de boot. ''Dat is één, nu nog de ande… ''Hij hoorde geschreeuw. Aan de andere kant van het dek stond Saffira. Ze had al de pijlen die ze bij had voor de training op het beest afgeschoten, zonder resultaat. De serpaan zat met zijn bek een stuk van het schip te bijten. Saffira sprong op het beest af met een dolk in haar hand. ''Ze probeert de zwakke plek in zijn nek te raken. ''Maar het beest zag dit aan komen en trok zich terug. Saffira pakte één van de grijze haren vast. Het beest werd woest en schudde hevig met zijn hoofd. Hij ramde zijn hoofd per ongeluk tegen de rand van het schip. Door deze klap was het beest even in de war. Snel keek Khaelen over de rand van de reling. Saffira dreef bewusteloos door de klap in het water. ''Ze gaat verdrinken! Khaelen keek vol angst naar Saffira’s bewusteloze lichaam. De rest van de bemanning was bezig met de andere Serpaan weg te houden van het schip. Die was terug gekomen en had al heel wat schade aan het schip aangebracht. Hij draaide zich terug om naar het water. Door zijn hoofd vloog een beeld van een klein meisje dat aan het verdrinken was in een rivier, toen hij haar probeerde te redden werd hij meegesleurd door de golven. ''Deze keer red ik haar wel. ''Hij ademde diep in, sprong over de reling en dook in het water. Onmiddellijk werd hij overvallen door koude. De recente gedachte aan de moerassen van Swarp vloog door zijn hoofd. Hij zag de grijze alligator op zich af zwemmen. Hij herinnerde zich hoe bang hij had rond gesparteld in het koude water. ''Niet aan denken, niet deze keer. ''Khaelen zwom verder door het zoute water en bereikte Saffira. Hij greep haar vast en trok haar boven water. Terwijl hij met zijn armen haar schouder vast hield sloeg hij met zijn benen in het water. Terwijl hij terug naar het schip zwom besefte hij hoe fragiel Saffira eruit zag zonder haar vechtlust en enthousiasme. “Khaelen!” Op het dek stond Kzechno hem te roepen. Hij en een andere matroos bogen zich over de rand van het schip. Ze grepen haar schouders vast en trokken haar aan boord. Khaelen zuchtte. ''Het is gelukt, ze is vei… ''“Pas op!” Schreeuwde een matroos. Khaelen keek naar het water en zag een donkere schaduw op hem afkomen. Een bek vol scherpe tanden kwam boven water. Khaelen dacht dat de alligator in Swarp eng was, maar deze keer was hij nog veel banger. Hij duwde zich met zijn voeten af van de rand van het schip en ontweek maar net de bek van de serpaan. Deze botste met zijn kop tegen het schip en siste luid. ''Blijf uit de buurt van zijn bek! ''Kzechno’s woorden vlogen door zijn hoofd. ''Ik kan nooit sneller zwemmen dan dit beest. Maar…als ik nu niet probeer weg te zwemmen? ''Hij greep het haar van de serpaan vast net zoals Saffira had gedaan. Sissend stak het beest zijn kop boven water en schudde woedend in het rond, maar Khaelen liet niet los. Nu hij uit het water was kon Khaelen eindelijk terug helder denken. In de nek van het beest zat een speer die één van de matrozen er in had geramd. ''Zijn nek is ondoordringbaar, op een plek onder zijn dikke haren na dan… ''Terwijl hij probeerde niet in het water te vallen stak Khaelen zijn hand uit naar de speer. Toen hij hem lostrok brulde het monster het uit. ''Nu of nooit. ''Hij pakt het haar vast, duwde zich van de nek af, waardoor hij in de lucht sprong, en ramde de speer in de zachte huid eronder toen hij terug neerkwam. De serpaan brulde nog één keer luid voordat hij stil werd en levenloos terug in het water zakte. Khaelen zwom met zijn laatste restje energie terug naar het schip en werd aan boord geholpen door Kzechno. “Saffira…” mompelde hij. “Ze is oké,” antwoorde Kzechno, “je hebt haar gered.” Khaelen keek naar de zee. Hij zag de rode weerspiegeling van de zon die al aan het ondergaan was. Nadat ze de aanval van het de serpaanen hadden overleeft had het schip dringend nood aan een reparatie. Ze waren aangemeerd op een eiland dichtbij Kanta en waren aan de reparatie begonnen. De noodzakelijk reparaties waren bijna klaar en morgen zouden ze terug vertrekken en in de avond Kanta bereiken. Dan stond hij er weer alleen voor. Hij smeet een steen in het water en de weerspiegeling begon te golven. Plotseling zag hij een gedaante in de weerspiegeling, hij draaide zich om. “Mag ik erbij komen zitten?” Het was Saffira. Khaelen knikte. Een tijdje zaten ze zwijgend naast elkaar, totdat Saffira zich naar Khaelen richtte en zei: “Bedankt Khaelen. Als jij niet achter mij was aangezwommen zou ik er nu niet meer zijn.” Khaelen keek haar aan en glimlachte. “Je hoeft me niet te bedanken, zonder jou hulp zou ik ten slotte nooit levend uit dat moeras in Swarp zijn geraakt.” “Ja, maar toch…Ik weet dat je water niet zo leuk vindt en die Serpaan was levensgevaarlijk.” Ze bleven weer een tijdje stil. “Hoe zit het nu eigenlijk met jou achtergrond? In Swarp leek je zo’n hekel te hebben aan rijke Centriaanen, maar de wachters in Watrra-Stad behandelde je bijna als iemand van adel toen ze je achternaam hoorden,” vroeg Khaelen. Saffira zuchtte “Mijn achtergrond is niet echt iets waar ik heb graag over heb. Ik ben inderdaad geboren in een rijke, adelijke familie. Maar ik voelde me er nooit thuis. In de plaats van me hoffelijk te gedragen leerde ik liever boogschieten en speelde ik vaak in de bossen. Mijn vader vond dit natuurlijk niet goed en noemde me een schande voor de familie. Toen mijn moeder stierf werd de relatie tussen ons twee alleen maar slechter. Nu heb ik bijna geen contact meer met hen.” Ze zweeg. “Familie hebben is beter dan niets, geloof me maar,” zei Khaelen, “Mijn ouders stierven toen ik nog jong was en mijn mentor, Xero, die als een vader beschouwde is enkele jaren geleden vermoord. Nu sta ik er alleen voor, misschien is dat wel beter…” “Je bent nooit helemaal alleen Khaelen.” Beiden keken zwijgend naar de zonsondergang. “Je moet wel wat meer oppassen nu je weer alleen je volgende opdrachten moet oplossen aangezien ik niet mag helpen. Zorg maar dat je niet verdwaald,” zei Saffira lachend. “Zorg jij maar dat je niet weer wordt opgegeten door één of ander beest,” antwoorde Khaelen. Beide lachten. “Het gevecht met die Serpaan heeft me wel mijn dolk gekost,” mompelde Saffira, “Die ligt nu ergens op de bodem van de Gouden Zee.” Khaelen pakte een dolk van zijn riem. Het was een redelijk simpele dolk met een tekst er in het Elfs opgeschreven. “Ik heb deze dolk van Xero gekregen na onze eerste training. Ik bakte er niks van en wilde niet luisteren naar zijn commentaar, maar toen ik uiteindelijk toch luisterde lukte de opdracht zonder problemen. Hij zei dat de tekst op de dolk betekent dat iedereen hulp kan gebruiken. Maar nu weet ik niet of ik die hulp verdien.” Hij gaf de dolk aan Saffira. “Dat kan ik niet aannemen,” zei ze snel. “Ik wil dat je hem aan neemt, zie het als een soort van aandenken,” zei Khaelen. Saffira pakte hem aan. In het metaal van de dolk weerspiegelde nog net het laatste licht van de ondergaande zon. “Bedankt,” en ze glimlachte. Khaelen besefte dat hij haar glimlach prachtig vond. *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal